Arlo Anthony
Arlo Eleua-Anthony (Arlo Anthony) is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. He is the son of Big Anthony from the folk tale Strega Nona. In the destiny conflict, Arlo sides with the Neutrals. In his main story, he is forced to eat a village-worthy amount of pasta after accidentally making too much by incorrectly using Strega Nona's pot. Arlo loves eating (despite being thin as a spaghetti noodle), so he doesn't mind completing his destiny. He doesn't really care about the destiny conflict at all, but supports his Rebel friends. Character Personality TBA. Appearance Arlo has deep brown, almost black hair, olive skin and hazel eyes. He usually just wears a clean beige tunic and a pair of jeans. Fairy Tale – Strega Nona How the Story Goes Set in Calabria, in southern Italy, the book focuses on the exploits of Strega Nona. She is a sort of female witch doctor noted throughout her home village for her numerous successful remedies. She helps her fellow villagers with their troubles, most notably by curing headaches, helping single women find husbands, and ridding people of warts. Because she was getting old, Strega Nona employs the assistance of a young man named Big Anthony to do the household chores. Knowing that he pays little attention, Strega Nona informs Big Anthony of his duties carefully and clearly, adding only one restriction - to never touch her magic pasta pot. Big Anthony complies, but one night he secretly observes Strega Nona singing a spell to a magic pasta pot to produce large amounts of cooked pasta; the man is impressed, but unfortunately, he fails to notice that she blows kisses to the pot three times to stop the pasta production. Big Anthony tries to share his discovery to the townsfolk the next day, but he is laughed at and disbelieved. He vows to one day impress them by making the pasta pot cook by himself. He gets his chance two days later when Strega Nona leaves to visit her friend Strega Amelia and leaves the house in his care. The moment she is gone, Big Anthony immediately gets out the pasta pot and successfully conjures up large amounts of pasta, which he then serves to the townsfolk. However, since Big Anthony cannot stop the pot from cooking, the pasta gradually covers Strega Nona's house and threatens to flood the entire town. Disaster is averted when Strega Nona returns and immediately blows the three kisses to stop the pot's cooking. The townsfolk want to lynch Big Anthony, but Strega Nona intervenes, saying "the punishment must fit the crime," and hands a fork to Big Anthony and commands him to eat all the pasta he has conjured. By nightfall, he is stuffed.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Strega_Nona How does Arlo come into it? After Big Anthony married, his wife birthed a son. That was Arlo. Arlo's mother was the village genius, and passed her traits along to her son. Relationships Family Big Anthony Arlo tolerates his father, as his lack of intelligence only ends up annoying the impatient young genius. He doesn't understand his mother's empathy and love towards his father, but he tries. Cara Eleua-Anthony Arlo adores his mother, and devoutly admires her intelligence. She was the one who taught him to read and write, along with many of his first skills. He often turns to her for help. Cara loves her son dearly, though she does wish he would show more emotion towards his father. Strega Nona Arlo has an invested interest in Nona's cooking and potion making, intrigued by the scientific usage of even ancient techniques. She cares for him greatly, but mirrors his mothers wishes for him to reach out to his father. Friends Valtias Hiiri Valtias and Arlo became fast friends, despite their personality differences. Valtias often "interprets" for Arlo, as his blunt and brutally honest comments can come off incorrectly. More often than not, though, Arlo is just a dick. Evelina Strega Arlo and Evelina get along well enough, and both are together often due to them both observing Nona in her witchcraft. Gracelynne Fairy Gracelynne and Arlo met when they were paired as Chemythstry partners. Both were prepared to have to take on all the work, and both were surprised at the other's intelligence. They often swap class notes and have study sessions together. Pet Diga Diga is a small beaver that Arlo stumbled upon when he was young and exploring for herbs. Diga was injured, but Arlo healed her with some surrounding plants. She's trudged along behind him ever since. Romance Valtias Hiiri Arlo is head over heels for Valtias, though he'd never show it. When he first experienced feelings for him, he was intensely confused at his instinct not to tell him. It's one of the very few things he is not honest about. Enemies TBA Trivia *Diga (pronounced "dee-ga) means "dam" in Italian. *The name "Arlo" means manly and strong. *Arlo's mother's name, Cara, means "caring woman". *Cara's maiden name, Eleua, means "the one who is intelligent and majestic". *Cara chose to hyphenate her name so that her children would have their own sense of identity outside of their story. Arlo is grateful. *Arlo's full name in the student registry is listed as "Arlo Anthony". He plans to hack into the system and change it. Quotes *TBA Gallery TBA Category:Characters Category:Strega Nona Category:Mizuki's OC's Category:Neutrals Category:Males